During the performance of application programs, such as used in telephone systems, related data bases are continually updated in accord with the actions taken by the applications program. These data bases may crash or some part of the application support system may crash or fail should some trouble be encountered. In these instances, the updates to the data base cannot be completed and the data base may be corrupted. Inaccurate or incomplete data bases may adversely impact operations of application programs. It is essential that the data base integrity be maintained in the face of such failures. While recovery of data is essential, such recovery often entails delays and may result in inaccurate data being recorded.